Feral Emotions
by Piperulz
Summary: A young feral needs help while her powers develop... BOC. Rated to be safe.
1. Ella Main

Ella Main

Ella sat shivering in the freezing cold (it was the middle of winter), wishing that Mutant X would get there soon. She was a feral whose powers had just started developing, again. This was the third and (what she hoped) final time it would happen. Ella loved being a "Child Of Genomex", as Adam had called her when they talked over the Internet, but she hated the developing part. She lost control for most of the time, and that meant a whole three weeks with no control over her actions. She thought it was scary, that she would lose control, like she had twice before. The especially scary part was that she had accidentally killed her brother last time. She needed to be with a person who would help to keep Ella's mind in charge of the body and its actions, and that person was Adam.

The Helix flew silently and invisibly over the streets of New York, the team was on their way to pick up a young feral, who was having trouble keeping control of her powers while going through the developing stage. They were all eager to meet her, Shalimar especially as she (_as you all should know_ herself was a feral. Jesse landed the Helix smoothly on the tarmac of an alleyway, near the Empire State Building. Shalimar jumped out, closely followed by Emma and Brennan, and began searching. She heard a rustle from behind a cardboard box, and went over to have a look. Suddenly a man dressed like a Hell's Angel walked out of a door close to wear Shalimar stood. Shalimar looked at him, analysing whether or not he was a threat.

"What you lookin' at, sweetie?" he asked in a drunken stupor. Shalimar rolled her eyes and continued to search. He walked over to her and pushed her hard, "don't ignore me!" He screamed. "How dare you!" Shalimar groaned inwardly, wishing that this man would leave her alone, resisting the urge to kick him in the nuts "Bitch!" he shouted, "listen to me when I'm…" Shalimar had had enough, in one swift motion; she kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Shalimar smiled to herself. Then, she heard the same rustling as she had heard earlier. Her eyes turned a bright yellow colour, she concentrated hard on where the noise was coming from, and spotted a young girl, wearing a pair of worn jeans, a holey jumper and an old pair of sneakers, she looked about 18 years old, and was shivering badly.

Shalimar walked over to her and held out her hand, Ella looked up at the attractive blonde, and took her hand, Shalimar helped her up, and the two of them walked to the Helix, Brennan and Emma following them…

Should I continue? Or did that suck? I'm all up for constructive criticism, but don't be too harsh!

Please, please, please review! Please!


	2. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

"Adam," Brennan said into his com-link, "we got Ella."

"Well done, did you have any trouble picking her up?" Adam replied. Brennan smiled to himself.

"Well, Shalimar ran into an ugly old man, who obviously likes putting women where he thinks they belong," Brennan said, "she dealt with him though!" Adam laughed into the com-link. "I'm sure she did," Adam said, "bring Ella here."

"Kay," Brennan replied. He walked over to Ella, and told her he had to put a device on her (anyone know what the device is called? You know, the device that makes you blind?) so that she could not give the whereabouts of sanctuary to anyone else. Ella agreed, and Brennan put the small round chip on the side of her face.

"I can't see!" Ella cried.

"It's O.K., that's what it's suppose to do!" Brennan said. "Just relax." Shalimar landed the plane in Stormking Mountain, and the group walked into sanctuary. Brennan pulled the device off Ella and she looked around, stunned.

"I have an assignment for you, Ms. Watts. Eckhart growled.

"Mister Eckhart, I would gladly and ably fulfil any task appointed to me," Joanna Watts replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," Eckhart replied coldly. "You are to take into custody Miss Ella Main. She is a feral of considerable value to me. You must bring her to me when the task is completed. I'm hoping that your ability to move objects with your mind will help you in your mission. Once you have brought her to me I will decide what to do with her."

"I will start straight away sir," Joanna replied as she turned to leave.

"Oh, and Ms. Watts," Eckhart said, Joanna turned to look at him, "I do not tolerate failure." Joanna nodded her head in acknowledgment…

Please review! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!


	3. Evil Mutant

Crush

Ella sat reading a book she had found on the floor called _Science and Relativity_. Brennan entered the room, and saw Ella sitting in his favourite chair. He smiled and walked over to her. He couldn't help thinking how cute she looked all curled up in his chair. She heard someone move and looked up to find Brennan standing a few feet away from her. She smiled at him, liking his smile and posture. She had a crush on Brennan!

"Hey Brennan," she said, before going back to her book, trying to sound uninterested.

"Hi Ella, what ya reading?" he asked, making polite conversation. She grunted something he was unable to hear, so he read the cover instead.

"Interested in science?" he asked.

"Yeah, my dad was a science professor at Cambridge University in England!" Ella said proudly. "My mum was an American woman called Sandy. She moved to England to study Physics at the same time and university as my dad, Edward, was studying Chemistry. They met in college, married and became broke. When mum became pregnant with me, they knew they had to make money somehow, so my dad became a professor. When they had enough money, they moved back here, and the rest, as they say, is history." She stopped talking and went back to her book. Brennan wondered why she referred to her mum as _was_. "So, where are your parents now?" He asked.

"Dead," Ella said, feeling hot tears come into her eyes at the mention of her parents. "We were in a car crash, only I survived. I was three at the time, and had just come into my powers…" She broke off. "My mum was a feral and my dad was a psionic." She added. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just wondered…" Brennan said, feeling stupid, and wanting to hug her to comfort her. He sat down in a chair opposite Ella. Ella put down the book and looked at him in an are-you-going-to-ask-me-out-or-what face. Brennan laughed at her.

"How about boyfriends, do you have any?" He asked, trying to get round to the subject she obviously wanted to talk about.

"No, are you asking me out?" Ella questioned.

"How about Friday night?" Brennan asked.

"It's a date," Ella said, standing up and leaving the room, Brennan chuckled as he stood up and followed her out…

Joanna Watts stood in the high street, surrounded by GSA agents. She looked around; _she was last seen down that alleyway by a drunken guy who was found unconscious the next morning _… She thought to herself. _Mutant X must have got her, damn_! A GSA agent came up to her,

"Where could she be?" He asked her.

"Mutant X have got her, she could be anywhere. And we don't know where any of their underground hide-outs are!" Ms. Watts said, the anger evident in her voice. "We must find out where they are! Or Mister Eckhart will be most displeased. Well what are you waiting for?" she practically screamed, "get back to base and search all the files…"

"Jesse, Shalimar, Emma and Brennan, can you please come to the lab, immediately!" Adam said into his Com-link. Brennan and Jesse appeared in the lab, closely followed by Emma and Shalimar.

"I need you two to go pick up a New Mutant named Joanna Watts." Adam said, pointing at Brennan and Jesse. "She's a psionic with the ability to move things with her mind. You can find her outside the internet café on King's Street. Now get going!" Brennan and Jesse ran to the Double Helix and flew off. Now, Shalimar and Emma, can you two please tell Jesse and Brennan how to handle the operation over the Com-link. I've left instructions on the table. Could you do it please?" Adam asked the other two, while pointing at a pile of papers on the table.

"Okay," Shalimar said, and Emma nodded.

Adam went into the other room and scanned through the Mutantdatabase trying to find out more about her. When he finally found Joanna Watts, he was given a horrible shock. _She's working for the GSA! I must warn Jesse and Brennan! _He thought as he rushed into the lab, and grabbed the Com-link out Shalimar's hand. "Watch out you two, it's a trap!" He shouted, but he was too late, he heard Brennan shout as he was knocked out by a piece of floating lead pipe, then he heard Jesse get thrown against a wall, and then he heard no more…

Please could you review? I would be most grateful! I could not make up a better title, it will change when inspiration strikes!

Thanks,

Piperulz.


	4. The request

The request

Joanna Watts stood over the unconscious forms of Brennan and Jesse, smirking. She stooped over and picked up Jesse's hand.

"I have two of your friends, if you don't give me the location of Ella Main within 48 hours, they will die!" She shouted into his Com-link. Four GSA agents came, two for Brennan, and two for Jesse, and took them away, plonking them down in the back seats of a car, they sat down in the front, while Joanna got into her own car and they all drove back to Genomex…

Meanwhile, Adam, Shalimar and Emma were standing in the lab listening to Joanna's request again, and little did they know that Ella was listening too. Luckily she had been trained in flying aircraft, so she knew the basics. She slipped into the Double Helix and flew swiftly into the dieing sunlight…

"I specifically asked for Ella Main, not two members of Mutant X!" Eckhart shouted at Joanna. "Luckily I am a kind man, and I praise you on your capture, many other agents have failed." Joanna smiled triumphantly and turned to leave.

"Did I say you could go?" Eckhart asked coldly.

"No, I'm sorry sir," Joanna said before turning back to him.

"I want Ella Main within 24 hours, or you will join the rest of my failures, down there," he said, pointing down at the stasis pods below…

Brennan suddenly woke up, looking around him. He was in a very cold and featureless room. The last thing he remembered was excruciating pain in his head, before it all went fuzzy. He looked around, and spotted Jesse lying a few feet away.

"Jesse, Jess!" he whispered. Jesse moaned, rolled over and opened his eyes. His left shoulder hurt from where he was thrown against the concrete wall.

"Brennan!" he exclaimed. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd guess we're in Genomex's main facility." Brennan asked, looking outside their cell. They were in a big room, with lots of empty cells, high-tech gadgets and some trays with sloppy looking food on them. Brennan wrinkled his nose at the smell the food, it smelt like gone-off fish. "It seems to be a…" But he never got to finish his sentence, because Joanna entered the room.

"We have captured the great Jesse Kilmartin at last!" she said. "You know how many times you've sneaked into this complex without detection? No? 23 times!" She smirked at him. "And of course, the not-so-great Brennan Mulwray!" Brennan frowned at the 'not-so-great' bit. Suddenly, the walkie talkie Joanna had in her pocket went off. "Ms. Watts, we have Miss Main, here, she wants to strike a deal!" Joanna smiled and Brennan's heart skipped a beat. "I have some business I need to take care of!" She said with glee, before walking out of the room…

"Adam, have you seen Ella?" Emma asked Adam.

"Now that you come to mention it, no I haven't." Adam replied. Suddenly, Shalimar rushed into the room,

"Adam, the double Helix is gone!" she panted…

There you go Courtney, you don't need to kill yourself now!

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story!

Piperulz

P.S. Please review!


	5. Deal

Deal

Ella sat on the hard chair, staring straight into the cold eyes of Joanna Watts. "I hear you want to make a deal with me, so?" Ella took a deep breath, "I want the safe release of Brennan Mulwray and Jesse Kilmartin!" she said, keeping her voice as neutral as possible.

"Ok, and what do we get from this deal?" Joanna asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Me," Ella replied.

Brennan sat on the floor, he and Jesse had been in this prison cell or over two hours. Their com-links had been removed, so they had no way of contacting Adam. They had already inspected the whole room twice, but the only way of escaping was a barred window about six and a half feet above their heads. Jesse had tries phasing, but they had installed some kind of device to stop him getting through. Brennan had also tried blasting through the door, but that had been in vain as well. Suddenly they heard the door of the cell being unlocked and they both stood up. Ella ran through the door and straight into the arms of a waiting Brennan. "You shouldn't have come!" Brennan cried, trying to calm the upset girl in his arms. "You are right there Mr Mulwray!" Joanna Watts came to the door, two GSA agents right behind her. "The deal is done, but we never shook on it! Mr Eckhart will be most pleased to find out I have captured two of Ella Main as well as Ella Main!" And with an evil laugh she closed the door and locked it…

Shalimar and Emma pulled up outside a corner shop, and took off down the alleyways leading to the massive Genomex Complex. They arrived to find the place swarming with GSA agents. But, using the disguises Adam had given them, they managed to get into the building without any difficulties. They entered a passageway and ran down it, both women on full alert for any sounds of people coming. Suddenly, Shalimar stopped in her tracks, Emma stopping directly behind her. "They are near!" Shalimar whispered. Suddenly, she heard movements from the door to her right. She ran over to it and whispered, as loudly as possible "Brennan! Jesse?" Suddenly, a voice replied "Shalimar?" It was Jesse. Shalimar kicked the door, it moved a fraction of an inch. She kicked again harder, and with a gigantic boom that ricocheted off the walls and down the corridors, the door came off its hinges.

Joanna had been sitting in her office when she had heard it. An ear-splitting bang, she jumped out of her chair and outside into the corridor. To her surprise and horror she saw her three prisoners, and two women she did not recognise, flash round the corner. In a frenzy of rage she shouted and stampeded down the corridor, but the last thing she saw before darkness overcame her, was a leg swing up and hit her squarely between the eyes. Shalimar smirked and ran off after the others, but as she reached the corner she heard a struggle going on. In one swift movement she jumped round the corner and landed straight on of two GSA agents. She pounded her fists on their heads and knocked them flat. Then she saw Mason Eckhart run round the corner with Ella and three GSA agents. "Brennan, get Ella!" she shouted as she was attacked by a couple more GSA agents.

Brennan heard her and tore off down the corridor, leaving Emma, Jesse and Shalimar to fight off the rest of the agents. He ran flat out all the way until he had caught up with them. Suddenly two of the agents turned around and made an attack at him, but he ducked and they ran right past him. Brennan jumped into the air, did a half turn and caught the agents, who had turned round for another attack, round the back of their necks. They lost their footing and tripped over. Brennan wasted no time. He started his sprinting again, closing the gap between himself, Mason, Ella and the last remaining agent. He finally reached them and managed to trip them all up. Ella managed to wriggled free from the agents grip and freed herself from the tangled mess. Brennan helped her to her feet and they ran off back to the others together…

OK… I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time, but there you go… another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
